Vampire Romance
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: El amor por una persona puede romper las barreras de la misma muerte…y aun aquellos que maldecidos han sido por la eternidad…también son dignos de amar y ser amados. Acompaña a May en esta historia y descubre que es lo que siente por su maestro Ash K.
1. Prólogo: Una Vida sin Recuerdos Instante

**Vampire Romance (Advanceshipping Fic)**

_A un año de que May y Ash tomaran caminos separados ella comienza a preguntarse porque el desconocimiento de su antiguo maestro. _

**Prologo: **Hay cosas que dominan las noches y cuyos secretos pueden no ser los que creías…

Ha pasado cerca de un año desde que un joven entrenador en compañía de su Pikachu arribó a Sinnoh con el objetivo de competir en dicha liga. Sin embargo….recordemos que todo tiene una causa y una consecuencia. Retrocedamos un poco mas y veamos que paso en ese entonces.

PROLOGO: Antes de empezar…

Tras haber conquistado la Batalla de la Frontera; surgiendo de esta como un campeón y candidato a ser uno de los generales1 de la Batalla de la Frontera. Ash Ketchum, el ahora campeón de la _Battle Frontier_, ha concluido su campaña y redescubrimiento2 en Kanto. Un viaje que incluyo; recordar viejos tiempos, tener nuevas experiencias y vivir nuevas aventuras en compañía de sus buenos amigos: Quizá el mejor y leal compañero de toda la vida, Pikachu quien ha estado a lado de Ash en todo momento. Brock Silver Stone, antiguo líder de gimnasio y ahora prospecto de criador pokemon, que ha acompañado a Ash por muchas otras campañas. May Balance y su hermano menor Max; los jóvenes del grupo a quienes Ash y Brock protegen y tutelan, mismos a quienes les han hecho madurar a base de merecer cuidar de ellos

Los buenos maestros que demostraron ser, se reflejo en la rápida forma que los hermanos Balance cambiaron y maduraron en poco tiempo. Quizá quien demostraba esto mejor que nadie era la joven May a quien Ash había tomado por alumna y que desde hacía un tiempo, había estado asesorando en cuestión de los entrenamientos pokemon, así como estrategias de batalla. Dado que May ahora era una coordinadora y el era entrenador, lo mejor que Ash podía hacer era darle consejos sobre cómo desarrollar ataques más estéticos y controlables hasta poner a prueba sus habilidades e batalla las cuales forzaban el desempate o rondas finales.

Y ahora Ash había alcanzado el rango de general de la frontera. Un estatus del tipo Elite. Una oferta que por razones propias, rechazo humildemente, quizá en pos de un objetivo aun más ambicioso.

Su viaje a Sinnoh represento culminar su campaña en Kanto y la desintegración de su equipo. Aquellos amigos con los que compartió vivencias, aventuras y demás experiencias gratas, y otras pocas no muy amenas, pero siempre unidos, aprendiendo de ellos, conviviendo entre sí, forjando sus lazos de amistad, camaradería y claro estaría…desarrollando una nueva etapa de vida. La misma que se cerraba a partir de esos días.

Aquel joven campeón, concluía una etapa que represento más que un nuevo reto, nuevas aventuras y nuevas amistades con las que relaciono de la mejor manera posible. ¿Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que esta etapa en su vida hubiese comenzado? La verdad es que aquellos recuerdos tan cercanos y a la vez tan distantes eran prueba de que habían transcurrido ya un par de años a lo menos. Honestamente tuvo más de una ocasión para reflexionar sobre aquellos años invertidos de su vida. Las aventuras y peligros, así como los triunfos y derrotas se vertían de un modo similar sopa mágica en el interior de su mente. No fue sino después de mucho releer aquellos archivos mentales, cuando percibió el gran cambio de sus colegas; humanos como pokemons por igual.

Pero lo que más sobresalió de entre esas memorias, fue la imagen de cierta chica de rasgos muy inocentes e infantilismos que literalmente había cambiado su vida desde el primer momento que la vio con detalle. Aunque en principio, ni siquiera había notado su presencia, pero era obvio; la situación que enfrento en ese entonces era una prioridad de primera respuesta, así que no fue sino hasta que la emergencia había sido saldada cuando por fin pudo conocerla debidamente.

Esa chica, esta niña, era un manojo de problemas, en parte por su actitud en cierto punto; irresponsable, torpe, problemática y sumamente molesta. Pero por otro lado, su mente decidida a aprender nuevas cosas, a ver y vivir con anhelo hicieron de ella, una aprendiz perfecta, que represento un desafío sin igual para aquel joven entrenador.

En cierto modo nunca pensó lo que aquella jovencita representaría en un futuro próximo, cuando conoció todo lo relacionado a ella. Aquellos datos e informaciones fueron razón suficiente por la que guardando cierto secreto, acepto ser su guía y mentor. Sin embargo. Aquella relación fue más allá todavía, y la amistad entre ese joven y esa pequeña creció conforme su viaje iniciaba, siendo apoyados por amigos y familiares posteriormente, lo que dio inicio al equipo que ahora se desintegraba

No era sino hasta ahora, ese día, cuando aquella jovencita y su hermano menor, se separaban de los dos buenos amigos que habían sido sus mentores, camaradas y protectores con quienes habían pasado, lo que podrían ser los mejores años de su vida.

Era cierto, la melancolía se hizo sentir, pero aun así, aquel victorioso entrenador, podía recibir la satisfacción de haber combatido contra la chica que alguna vez fue su pupila. Esa chica era ya una jovencita que irradiaba una belleza que entremezclaba tanto inocencia infantil como atractiva madurez. Sin embargo poco había sido el cambio para nuestro sonriente héroe; quien satisfecho miraba su obra:

La chica que él había entrenado, adiestrado y educado en cierto modo. Si bien no era algo tan "serio" como sonaba, el se sentía tan orgulloso como un padre que mira a su hijo, o hija crecer y abrir sus alas significando de libertad. Podía ver su confianza y seguridad reflejada en aquellos ojos azules como el zafiro más puro. Esos ojos lo atraparon desde un principio podía ver en ellos algo que su juvenil mente aun no podía dar respuesta, o quizá…sabía algo que se resigno a aceptar.

De cualquier forma, ahora estaba ahí, ahora era el momento de decir…adiós…?

Honestamente nunca lo dijo, la razón, o excusa, fue centrarse en el pequeño hermano a quien aseguro en cierto punto, el tomaría como siguiente aprendiz. Eso, y el tiempo que gano para que el barco que llevaría a casa a ambos hermanos, iniciase los preparativos para su viaje.

Lo último que nuestro héroe y su fiel amigo, así como sus pequeñas mascotas observaron; fue a ambos hermanos partir lejos, lejos hacia un "nuevo inicio" Podría decirse, que el joven campeón miro en aquella chica a sí mismo, cuando comenzó su propio "nuevo inicio." Y por vez primera, algo diferente y especial se sintió en su alma. Fue distinto a otras ocasiones y otras despedidas esta vez…dolió…y mucho más de lo que pensó, aun así; dio una respetable fuerza de voluntad, a fin de reprimir sus sentimientos con el objetivo de no mostrarse débil. Ni siquiera su amigo de años, debía saberlo. Era…como si algo dentro suyo…le impusiera ser firme sobre los sentimientos. Algo con suma fuerza. Y que de vez en cuando llegaba a sentirlo tan cerca y tan vivo que parecía emerger de su pecho. Pero siempre lo ignoro.

/

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, nuestro héroe se sintió solo. Sumamente solo, pero dicha soledad era algo que no comprendía, nunca se había sentido tan solo como ahora. Desde que podía recordar su madre amada había estado ahí para él. Y con el tiempo, una legión entera de pokemons que se habían sumado a su grupo, eran ahora lo equivalente a una familia que le apoyaba y acompañaba. Eso así como la fiel presencia de su pequeño e inseparable amigo…Además él mismo solía argumentar que los amigos siguen siendo amigos, aun si no están aquí y ahora. Que ni la distancia ni el tiempo podría romper las mejores amistades.

Aun ante ese análisis retrospectivo que nuestro héroe realizaba, esa extraña sensación de soledad le rondaban mientras caminaba por aquella ruta campestre en medio de la lluvia calmada pero tupida que había tomado por sorpresa esa tarde y forzado a su inseparable compañero-mascota, a regresar a su unidad de contención; dejándole a su suerte en su andar por aquella ruta desierta y sombría.

Para él, daba lo mismo, simplemente no mostraba gran emoción al avanzar rumbo a su hogar. Y desde que se había separado de su compañero criador, su ánimo y semblante parecían haber decaído en completo letargo, dándole un semblante parecido al de un autómata más que el de un joven tan vivaz como él solía ser. Parecía como si le hubiesen derrotado. ¿Pero porque? Si había obtenido un titulo de general de la frontera, había concluido su campaña exitosamente, había enfrentado a los mejores y había vencido dando un espectáculo poco superable. Hasta donde se veía, su carrera estaba llena de logros, que si bien no eran quizá lo máximo, deberían hacerle sentirse motivado y lleno de confianza. Entonces, porque se sentía derrotado.

Todo había salido de maravilla, incluso su prueba como tutor fue la mejor posible; su alumna había logrado igualar su nivel así como desarrollar un estilo de batalla inspirado en el suyo. Sus enseñanzas a ella habían concluido, y por bien de ella al igual que su superación personal debía seguir su propio camino. Ser libre de elegir y seguir su destino. Pero…Por que esto último parecía ser algo que le causaba más molestia. ¿Porque se reprendía a sí mismo por haber aceptado esta decisión? No…más bien ¿Porque le dio esa opción? ¿Porque dejarle ir cuando quizá aun podía enseñarle más del mundo y la vida de lo que le había enseñado en esos años?

La duda y su posible respuesta eran casi vislumbradas, pero él negaba esto y prefería seguir sumiéndose en la interrogante. En fin, optando por seguir con sus dudas prosiguió su caminar por aquel paramo desolado mientras el temporal continuaba desatando su roció por todo el sitio.

/

Esas noches, posteriores a su arribo al hogar de la infancia: Fue cuando comenzaron aquellos sueños, cuyo origen no podía atribuirlos a fuentes propiamente dichas, tampoco podían ser pesadillas, o la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía cómo clasificarlos. Escenas borrosas de algo tan irreal como inquietante que asediaba su conciencia apenas cerraba los ojos e intentaba descansar. Las escenas e imágenes pasaban entrecortadas y veloces como una cinta que se ah desbocado llenando la pantalla con un colash de varias fotos.

Pronto llegaría un momento en que dos personajes saldrían de estas escenas borrosas, pronto las siluetas ensombrecidas de lo que el describiría como una madre y su hija, aparecieron para incrustarse en su mente, nunca pudo percibir a ciencia cierta quienes eran con certeza; las sombras y la luz le impedían notar cualquier detalle salvo el bello color azul de sus ojos, tanto madre e hija compartían este tono de iris que le resultaba muy familiar.

Aquella imagen de esas dos mujeres vestidas con ropajes vultuosos e impropios de su saber parecían mirarle desde lo lejos en lo que parecía un pequeño claro en el bosque cerca de un arroyo.

Si bien era algo inusual, fue una ilusión que nunca llego a concretar ya que su visión aparecía y desaparecía conforme pasaban los días. Siempre sin recibir respuesta de aquellos dos personajes. Lo más raro fue el hecho que nunca los considero del todo extraños; algo dentro de el percibía algo intimo, algo le decía que no sintiera extrañeza a esas dos personas, algo que podía relacionar con fraternidad. A caso se sentía mal por algo que no hizo bien.

Quiza algo ocurrio en su distante pasado que nunca recordó. Podría preguntarle a su madre, ella podría resolver esa duda. Pero tampoco le parecía lógico. Su madre era su madre, ella lo pario, alimento amo y crio desde el principio y el siempre le amaría por todo lo que hizo. Pero…aun seguía presente algo mas en ese pasado que remeció su interior. Nunca supo nada de su padre. Algo más había respecto a él.

Honestamente…era una duda que había crecido últimamente.

/

La duda de su padre…y la información qwue su madre le brindo de un tiempo aca. Le motivaron para volver a las andadas. Era la mejor forma de demostrar si sus suposiciones eran correctas y que los pensamientos ociosos salieran de su mente; y que mejor que incitando un nuevo proyecto. Partiendo de cero y hacia un nuevo destino, una nueva campaña y quizá nuevos amigos.

Su objetivo no fue dado al azar, sino que había recibido cierta información con antelación y aquel campeón ya no tendría que elegir por si mismo sus destinos, sino que alguien más…le "ayudo" a elegirlos. Eso quizá menguaba algo la emoción pero no era desconocido a esa tendencia. Y mirando fijamente aquella postal leyendo el titulo que esta mostraba: _"Sinnoh un nuevo mundo"_ por así decirlo, un nuevo objetivo.

Un nuevo inicio.

/

Esta ocasión decidió hacer algo especial. Si no podría estar en compañía de cierta chica que le causaba simpatía. Podría seguir impartiéndole el buen ejemplo del buen tutor que era. Luego de un mes de preparativos técnicos, físicos, psicológicos y éticos. Nuestro héroe hizo uso de su otra vida, curiosamente él había pertenecido también a la guardia pokemon de la Elite 4. Por lo que sus entrenamientos durante esos meses fueron los más estrictos que pudo brindarse, preparar un equipo reglamentario más adecuado y adaptarse a la nueva aventura que estaba a punto de embarcar.

Preparado su equipo, su adiestramiento y todo lo que necesitaría, así como los aportes brindados por su madre y su maestro para estar más equipado, se despidió de ambos así como sus demás amigos. Humanos y pokemons por igual; partiendo solo acompañado por su inseparable colega pokemon.

/

Sin embargo su viaje a Sinnoh no sería la gran aventura que el planeaba. Algo más parecido a una intuición, le mantenía inquieto, mermaba su espíritu con una ligera sospecha de mal augurio. Algo nuevo esperaba por él apenas pusiera un pie en dicho sitio.

Ciertamente sus sospechas fueron lo último que se permitió mostrarnos. Apenas un par de días después de su arribo. Una tormenta torrencial se desato, generando muchos problemas debido a la fuerza del temporal. Entre el caos que desato. Varias personas desaparecieron en ese incidente. Posiblemente nuestro mencionado

Tras unos días de haber transcurrido esto, archivos, datos, registros en fin…cualquier anexo al susodicho había desaparecido por completo. Ligeramente paso de ser Ash Ketchum; el general de la Batalla, a ser nadie, cero, un desaparecido para la sociedad. Nunca más se volvió a saber de él.

/

Desde ese entonces en Sinnoh y posteriormente en las regiones aledañas; Kanto y la parte norte de Hoen, se han venido cometiendo una gran serie de numerosos asesinatos y homicidios aparentemente, "fuera de lo común" y muy sospechosos respecto a la naturaleza con la que se suscitaron. De igual forma también con ellos se ha venido a seguir, las acciones de alguna organización aparentemente _desconocida_. La cual, ha comenzado a tomar papel en este tipo de casos ocultando todo detalle y respuesta de los medios y por tanto de la sociedad.

Siempre entre las sombras, siempre en el silencio.

Sin embargo lo mas sospechoso. Las muertes y asesinatos…surgen algo irritantemente cuestionable:

¿Porque las víctimas fueron destrozadas, desangradas…y parcialmente devoradas?

¿Porque siempre en el cobijo de la noche?

¿Porque en el crepúsculo, el cual abre un abanico de posibles respuestas?

A caso…hay algo mas…ahí afuera…cuando la luna surge en el firmamento…y las sombras de la noche gobiernan y dan asilo a sus esbirros y vástagos.

Y bien aquí tiene…este prologo es algo largo, pero espero logre el objetivo que tengo en mente. Este fic fue publicado en foros Dz en Marzo de 2009 donde publique también sus primeros 10 capitulos, ahora debido a la falta de operación de Dz lo traigo para ustedes aquí en fanfiction, con una buena remasterizada y listo para ustedes. Bueno espero les llame la atención. Los leeré en el próximo capitulo.

Bye

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo I: Un año ¿Que paso?

**Capitulo 1:** _Un año. ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?_

Un año después, los sucesos misteriosos aún siguen causando revuelo entre la gente. Logrando que cierto temor se mantenga constante entre la población, amedrentando su confianza de salir de sus hogares apenas la noche cae sobre el firmemente.

Sin embargo poco de esto se ha visto en la lejana región de Jotho, donde; ajena de los acontecimientos de la realidad misteriosa, la gente intenta sentirse segura; sabiendo que cosas así solo ocurrían en las lejanas Sinnoh y Hoen.

Ajena también a estas noticias una joven coordinadora pokemon disfrutaba de esa bella mañana mientras se regocijaba con su estadía en el grandioso Centro Pokemon de ciudad Caña Dorada. Llena de vida y de superación, festejaba su bien merecido triunfo, el cual marcaria muy satisfactoriamente su carrera en Jotho.

Honestamente ni ella misma pensó en lo alto que llegaría a escalar en estos lugares. El que ahora duerma en la suite de triunfo, una de las más premiadas y condecoradas de toda la villa, daba cierto crédito a aquellas palabras. Era la Reina del festival, y este "castillo" era la mejor forma de plasmarlo.

Aquello no era para tanto decir.

El formidable Centro Pokemon o CP, era el corazón de la villa de coordinadores, la cual había sido inaugurada recientemente en ciudad Caña Dorada. Con el objetivo de ser la sede del Gran Festival Pokemon de Jotho; El primero de muchos". Y precisamente había sido Caña Dorada donde se eligió levantar la villa de entrenadores, y el formidable CP era la mejor muestra de los recursos invertidos por los directivos del consejo Pokemon.

Las lujosas instalaciones contaban con una gran variedad de servicios y atenciones al gran número de coordinadores y entrenadores pokemon que se habían sumado a los festejos, dándose una oportunidad de descanso o como un aporte a sus carreras de entrenamiento. No era para tanto decir que se podían alojar por si solo a medio millar de personas. Una gran proeza, pero más que ello; era la seguridad que se había montado en torno al CP, la villa en sí, e incluso a la misma ciudad.

Cámaras de circuito cerrado, extensas redes de alumbrado, cercas y muros de seguridad y la instalación de varios puntos de vigía así como un conjunto de 3 anillos de vigilancia en torno a la ciudad, la villa y el CP. Una formidable fortaleza, pero claro está: estos detalles no levantaron la sorpresa o la importancia que muchos de los internos, incluyendo a aquella jovencita que esa mañana disfrutaba salir a tomar aire fresco, solo para sentirse más sana.

La ducha matinal y esta brisa calma y cargada de humedad, le hacían sentirse mucho más viva que nunca, le hacían sentirse victoriosa, invencible. Poderosa. Pero más que nada se sentía dichosa. Dichosa de que se había demostrado a si misma ser fuerte, ahora le daba la razón a alguien especial para ella. Alguien que en cierto modo ayudo a formarla tal cual es hoy día, si tan solo pudiese verlo…

"Bueno, finalmente logre ganar el gran festival pokemon de Jotho" Se dijo a si misma mientras bajaba la escalinata del pequeño puente sobre la piscina que se encontraba en uno de los patios de recreo. "Estoy segura que mama y papa estarán muy felices. Ya quiero ver la cara de Max" Esto último fue más para ella que para quien pudiese oírla. Se hallaba emocionada pero a la vez pensativa. Su pensar no era para nada relevante, sabía que había llegado allí por más que ella misma.

Tomo tiempo para reflexionar entendía que ella no sabía mucho de pokemon, batallas y concursos pokemon, ni siquiera sabía muchas cosas de la vida cuando comenzó todo esto hacía ya 5 largos años. 5 años en los que ella considero fueron de suma importancia, ya que le permitieron cambiar su actitud hacia la vida, plantearse una meta y luchar por ella, derribar los obstáculos que se interpusieran y lo más importante, desenvolverse a la vida, hacer amigos. Conocer gente diferente y ver lugares y oportunidades únicas en la vida

"Cielos, sí que eh cambiado…no me arrepiento de eso. Pero…me pregunto…" Meditaba sobre lo que fue y lo que pudo ser. Ahora estaba sentada en una banca mirando la piscina. Al parecer por un momento se había olvidado de la gente que comenzaba a llegar buscando algo similar

Tomo su mochila-cangurera, la puso sobre su regazo, lo abrió y comenzó su escrudiño. No tardo en hallar un pequeño bulto rojo el cual envolvía algo, cuando lo saco entre sus manos vio que se trataba de su antigua pañoleta roja, la primera que uso en sus inicios. Ella lo alcanzo a tomar con su mano izquierda, lo miro y luego comenzó a desenvolver la pañoleta mostrando su contenido.

Se trataba de aquel medio listón que ella había compartido con aquel joven tan especial y que había sido su mentor en aquellos primeros días como entrenadora y luego coordinadora. El ver nuevamente ese medio listón, y su antigua pañoleta le causo una ligera sonrisa, tal vez la nostalgia o el recuerdo de alguna memoria de ese entonces. Posiblemente eso fue lo que le hizo sonreír. Después de todo debía recordar, que ella no era la única torpe.

"Es lindo recordarte…ma-" No alcanzo a terminar su oración porque fue interrumpida por alguien que pidió su atención.

"¡May…hola amiga! ¡¿Cómo está la célebre campeona del festival?" Una chica de cabello corto y de un castaño claro así como una tez color durazno claro, un más encendido que la suya le saludo mientras llegaba a su encuentro.

"Oh…hola Kari no te había visto desde ayer temprano." La castaña sonrió y levantándose de su banca recibió a su amiga con un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

Karina R. o simplemente "Kari"1 era una entrenadora pokemon que conoció a May en el gran festival. Tenía apenas 12 años de edad…pero para envidia de su hermano Max, y de misma May; Su inteligencia y fisiología eran dignas de ser admiradas. 12 años de edad, y ya tenía la estatura de May, una complexión media y…bueno…la módica seña de ser copa C algo que si llamaba mucho la atención. Su piel era tersa y apiñonada claro. Su cabello era de un castaño más suave que el de May, con un tono dirigido más hacia el rubio, y su peinado era semi largo destacando un mechón frontal y una cabellera indomable que caía a su espalda apenas por debajo de la nuca. Sus ojos eran de un encendido café puro, ese tono le hacía recordar a la castaña; ciertos ojos castaño-oscuros pertenecientes a un destacable joven en particular.

Su indumentaria seria la misma que la de una excursionista, y no exagerábamos al decirlo: shorts de gabardina color beige, una blusa de color celeste de manga corta y encima una camisa corta de color crema, medias blancas y un par de botas de excursión que le quedaban de maravilla; guanteletes blancos de ciclismo con franjas negras cubrían sus manos. Y coronando su cabeza, un sombrero tipo pescador de color azul claro y una franja amarillo crema. Una mochila de tirante color gris colgaba a su costado.

"¿Pero dónde estabas amiga…? ¿No te vi para nada en los festejos de ayer?" Le pregunto la castaña mientras dejaba su abrazo para verla de frente, en serio le costaba trabajo creer que la chica frente suyo era una niña y que por contrario, ella ya era una señorita.

"Lo siento May pero la verdad es que no acostumbro a celebrar muchas fiestas, y menos tan tarde." Si, una niña aun.

"Oh discúlpame amiga en realidad todavía no me hago a la idea…he he he pero bueno hoy podemos pasar todo el día juntas, tu y yo. ¿Qué dices eh?" Pregunto a su amiga, dejando claro que tendría todo el día para ellas dos. Al menos eso estaba en la agenda de la nueva campeona

"Lo dices en serio. ¡Eso es grandioso!" La joven entrenadora se alegró como la niña que era, parece que su nueva amiga May y ahora campeona del festival pokemon le ofrecía acompañarle por todo ese día y tal vez más. De ser posible podría viajar juntas y formar una amistad como pocas. "Vamos entonces...quiero ir por un helado luego podríamos ir al corredor de la villa y ver que podemos comprar" Kari ya estaba planeando su día de ensueño.

"Si espera solo deja guardar mi..." May volvió a mirar el medio listón en su mano derecha, no pudo evitar perderse por un momento recordar a su antiguo mentor así como el gran equipo al cual ella pertenecía le hizo perderse en sus memorias

"¿May que pasa…?" La joven castaña le pregunto al notar su estado de letargo. "Espera ¿Qué es eso? "La pequeña Kari le pregunto mientras ella también miraba el medio listón en la meno de la castaña "May…despierta" Chasqueo los dedos frente a la chica y ella volvió a la tierra casi de momento.

"Ma…ma...Kari…que pasa" Le pregunto intentando poderse en orden

Eso mismo te quiero preguntar amiga, estas algo detraída todo está bien? La joven castaña le dejo caro que su semblante no era para nada cosa normal

"Estoy bien, solo deja levantar mis cosas y entonces…" En este momento Kari noto el singular listón que aún estaba sobre el regazo de la chica, De momento noto esto y no escatimo tiempo en preguntar sobre el asunto.

"Qué curioso listón. ¿De qué se trata May?" La chiquilla pregunto esperando la buena historia que seguramente encerraba ese medio listón en las manos de su amiga.

/

Momentos después ambas chicas caminaban amenamente por los amplios jardines del CP mientras May le relataba a Kari sobre el concurso de terracota, además de cómo la castaña termino su lucha en un empate entre su maestro. Algo digno de reconocer. Si tan solo hubiese recibido un abrazo de parte suya…tal vez un simple saludo no fue suficiente.

"Vaya es cierto, no te lo mencione pero es que la verdad me sorprendió mucho el haberte conocido.

"Decirme que Kari. ¿Qué se supone que es?" May le pregunto no entendiendo por que la sorpresa de la chica y su aparente acto de despiste suyo.

"Si y tiene que ver con Ash Ketchum." La dulce Kari sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras miraba aniñadamente a su amiga mayor.

"Respecto a Ash Ketchum…acaso conoces a Ash, Kari" May no lo esperaba. Que secreto le guardaba aquella chiquilla.

"Soy una gran admiradora de él. ^^" Respondió mas sonriente.

"Vaya eso sí que es nuevo." Quien diría que Ash tuviese este tipo de detalles. Ash tiene una admiradora.

/

En esta ocasión ambas amigas se hallaban sentadas mientras degustaban de su buen platica y revelando sus historias sobre Ash y sus vivencias respecto a él. Claro que, Kari no conocía a Ash en persona pero al menos sabía todo o la mayoría de él, y la evidencia estaba presente en la forma de un pequeño cuaderno de apuntes donde se podía verse puño y letra de Kari escribiendo artículos personales sobre las acciones de Ash desde que tomo cierta relevancia en los torneos pokemon.

En contraste con la experiencia de May en vivo y compañía del genuino Ash Ketchum, Kari poseía una amplia recopilación en seguimiento a las acciones de parte del mencionado, es más; sabia de eventos acontecidos mucho antes de que May se uniese al equipo lo que significaba una gran ventaja sobre la castaña de ojos azules.

"En verdad te envidio May, tu pudiste estar cerca de Ash Ketchum y no solo eso, ser su discípula. Ya hubiese querido yo tener un inicio similar."

Kari en serio parecía adorar a Ash hasta el punto de la idolatría. Algo que la castaña veía negativamente, en parte porque su "Maestro" No era un dios perfecto, y en parte porque dicha chica podría también ocultar en este aparente anhelo, una significativa competencia por el corazón de Ash. "Pero que estoy pensando" se reprendía mentalmente. "Para empezar desde cuando celaba a Ash. Ella nunca había mostrado sentimiento similar.

Bueno debía admitir que cierto sentimiento de nostalgia había surgido por Ash, sobre todo por este gran periodo de ausencia e incomunicación que se había realizado en torno a ella.

Estando sola en Jotho, le resultaba difícil poder adaptarse al hecho de viajar sola en un principio pero las cosas se mejoraron al añadir compañía eventual de parte de sus viejos rivales, aunque para ser honesta Harley era aún más irritable de lo que había sido, Solidad generalmente resulta ser mejor compañía que Drew a quien había dejado de menospreciarla aunque fuese…solo en contadas ocasiones.

Pero esa no era la cuestión actual; sino el hecho de que una chica tan joven este sintiendo una fuerte admiración y posiblemente un deseo por un joven que a expensas era mucho mayor que incluso ella misma. Eso era algo que podía resultar irritantemente confuso. Exigía una respuesta y la tendría, pidiéndola del modo más diplomático posible.

"Disculparlas mi inquietud Kari, pero…exactamente ¿Porque admiras mucho a Ash? May intento no sonar como una detective en cubierto, sino como la buen amiga que era.

"¿Que porque admiro mucho a Ash?" Kari inocentemente tomo esto como lo que era; una pregunta retórica. Y de ese modo le respondió sin dejar de sonreír, solo que en esta ocasión lo hizo de un modo más reflexivo:

"Bueno…" Su semblante cambio notoriamente de un gesto de alegría a uno de nostalgia, posiblemente tristeza. "Es que él…se parece a mi hermano." Termino de decirlo con esa sonrisa que entremezclaba tristeza y dicha.

Esto último le revelo a May lo equivocada que estaba; después de todo Kari no tenía intenciones mayores de las de una chica inocente y frágil. Más aun; había mencionado que tenía un hermano. Pero no pensaba que fuera a ser algo parecido a lo que miraba ahora mismo.

"Kari… ¿Estas bien? Yo…yo lo siento. Si toque algo intimo no-" Pero fue cortada de forma tranquila y calma por la misma Kari quien recuperando su actitud normal se disculpó por la preocupación causada a su amiga.

"Descuida May. Estoy bien, solo me deje llevar." Explico la castaña. "Te explicare…que admiro a Ash, porque él me recuerda a mi hermano mayor." Kari descuido confesar parte de su vida a May, posiblemente la confianza en ella eran tan grande para encomendarle un asunto de su vida personal.

"¿Entonces tienes un hermano mayor? ¿Y qué edad tiene? May supuso no era tanta la diferencia de edades solo por pura intuición.

"Tiene 20 años." May casi se cae de lo que escuchaba, es como si de un momento a otro se visualizó a sí misma como una inocente niña indefensa, desarmada y a merced de un gigantesco y aterrador Max que le doblaba la edad, feroz y mucho más fuerte que ella. Ahí estaba acorralada y sin poder defenderse. Por un momento May vio una pesadilla muy, muy fea y estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito de pánico por Kari nuevamente la saco de su nuevo de visiones.

"Bueno de hecho…a pesar de tener más años que yo, nunca me ha negado alguna petición mía, a menos que sea necesario. Él siempre ha sido un buen hermano, nunca me ah dicho que no a una vuelta más de caballito o una historia más antes de dormir. Siempre ha sido muy tierno.

"Tierno" No es exactamente la palabra que May usaría para describir su primer encuentro con su pesadilla de un hermano mayor. Pero si Kari lo decía de un modo tan franco y suave entonces era posible que u idea de un hermano mayor estuviese errada. "Marcus siempre cuido de mí, sin importar que creció y se hizo un hombre. Para mí nunca dejo de ser mi hermano mayor" Kari pronuncio el nombre de su hermano mientras miraba la nada con semblante de una sonrisa forzada, imaginando o intentando ver a su hermano a través de su mirada." "Sé que no es como Ash. Pero…para serte sincera…yo desearía que el fuese como él." La menor miro a la coordinadora como esperando su siguiente pregunta, May no infirió pero si quería saber algo más.

"Pero Kari, que hay de malo en tu hermano. Si es tan buena persona contigo porque quisieras que fuese igual que Ash." La castaña mayor le pregunto…quizá él podría ser más feliz siendo como Ash. A que se refiere Kari con ello…parecía que la chica perdía el espíritu de alegría que solía acompañarle.

"Bueno Quizá sería feliz…si sonriera más seguido, de una forma similar a la que Ash suele utilizar.

Pero Kari…porque dices eso. ¿Qué tu hermano no es feliz? No creo que tu él sea una persona infeliz porque tiene una hermana como tú."

May intento explicar dentro de sus posibilidades que al menos en su perspectiva podía ser feliz teniendo a sus padres y al menos un hermano que la quería, y debió a la descripción de la chica, era un santo varón hacía ella. Algo que no esperaría de Max. De hecho May ahora suponía que si Kari era una persona tan madura y especial como lo había demostrado ser; era quizá por parte de su familia. Y sencillamente no creía que un hermano mayor fuese tan molesto como para que la joven entrenadora desear cambiarlo por otra distinta.

En realidad May se equivocaba, Kari tenía una vida diferente a la de la coordinadora así que cualquier especulación de parte de la ojiazul, era para mucho errónea. Aun así el tema de Ash como una señal de felicidad. Era algo que generaba curiosidad.

"No es exactamente eso a lo que me refiero." Kari le dijo mientras sentía deseos de comentar algo más de su familia pero opto por un momento más adelante.

"Pero aun así Kari. ¿Dices…que tu hermano sería más feliz…si fuese como Ash?

"Ser más feliz siendo como ese sujeto. Por favor, que sandeces estoy escuchando." Una voz masculina tomo por sorpresa a ambas amigas, esto era un atropello a su charla de amigas y ante todo una falta de educación por entrometerse en pláticas ajenas. Kari estaba sorprendida pero May estaba más bien molesta. Esa voz solo podía ser de…

"Drew…por qué no me sorprende oír eso." May dijo secamente mientras volteo con semblante serio al par de reprender su resentimiento.

"Él que viste y calza casi-campeona." Drew Flowerk quien había sido derrotado por la mismísima May en el campeonato había mostrado una actitud muy huraña desde la celebración de ayer. Aparentemente no le había gustado el hecho de haber sido superado por quien consideraba inferior. Y por su comportamiento actual parecía que cualquier tema relacionado a la castaña o aquel sujeto le causaba molestia e irritación desquíciate, lista para salir en cualquier momento.

"Mi mama me enseño que meterse en pláticas ajenas es de mala educación" Kari declaro con un semblante serio. Parecía estar molesta. Lo estaba.

"Drew, concuerdo con Kari. Esto es una grosería de parte tuya. "La ojiazul intento mediar ante a reacción de la chica, aunque ella misma estaba molesta por la acometida del mencionado.

La forma de represión de parte de la niña que a sus ojos no era más que eso; una chiquilla demasiado ingenua para entender las cuestiones de los jóvenes, insto a ignorar el comentario, no sin antes clavarle una mirada fulminante.

"Me importa poco si es o no una falta de educación, mas ofensivo me resulta que piensen que un hombre puede ser feliz al imitar a un sujeto como Ash. Después de todo que ha sido de él, ni siquiera lo mencionan en las competencias. No desde aquello que dicen los rumores." Termino para luego mirar nuevamente a Kari. "En todo caso porque piensas que tu hermano sería una mejor persona de lo que es si empieza a imitar a ese torpe."

Kari se levantó molesta, pero decidió reprimir sus emociones en parte por su educación, y en parte porque no era una salvaje, conocía a su oponente.

"Drew Flowerd2. Coordinador sobresaliente, quien ha tenido un gran desempeño en muchos concursos tanto en Hoen y Kanto como en los sobresalientes eventos llevados a cabo e Sinnoh, Edrina3 y Sera4 así como en Jotho. Con un elenco de pokemon de alto nivel y un abanico de coreografías bien trabajadas y ejecutadas con alto grado de complejidad." Kari dejo claro que si conocía quien estaba encarando. Algo que sorprendió a Drew no sin hacerlo sentirse más imponente.

"Ju…por lo visto has hecho tu tarea." Contesto con burla.

"Drew ya fue suficiente." May llamo su atención en un intento por evitar un rose mayor. "En todo caso Kari admira a Ash por lo que es, no porque quiera que su hermano sea como él. Además ella tendrá sus razones por la cual dice eso." La castaña había hecho cambiar la atención del coordinador para que dejase de meterse con Kari.

"Quisiera que eso fuese cierto May. Espero que no tenga que ver con tu fascinación por ese sujeto eh." Al parecer Drew tenía ganas de lastimar sin importar cuál de las dos chicas fuese.

"Sé que sientes mucho repudio por no contar con tantas chicas que se caigan desmayadas por ti. Pero es cierto; Kari es inocente de toda acusación tuya porque para empezar es una niña. En cuanto a mí. Si, fui alumna de Ash y no tuve nada que temer o que esconder." Excuso ante la acometida hacia el peli-verde.

"Eso crees…o es lo que quieres que creamos May" el chico acertó una filosa pregunta. Tan afilada como una punta de flecha, May se quedó helada ante la cuestión encaminada a ella. Su adversario había encontrado un punto débil en su defensa. Ahí ataco.

"Digamos que te creo…entonces dime porque tienes todavía esa mitad de listón con el cual se te ha visto pasar largas horas durante las noches que hemos estado aquí." lo que Drew dijo no era para nada mentir. Era cierto que la ojiazul había sido vista por más de uno, dando caminatas nocturnas a lo largo y ancho de los patios del CP.

Ante la acometida May intento excusarse por lo dicho anteriormente.

"Pero eso no tiene que ver con mi manera de ver a Ash. Simplemente pude salir a meditar y quise llevarme el medio listón solo como una fuente de confianza." No muy convencida de lo que dijo ojiazul termino su excusa.

En ese momento Drew sonrió y mirando desafiante acorralo a su presa. Entonces casi en ultimo instante, Kari quien miraba a ambos jóvenes pudo jurar…haber visto algo inusual en aquellos cristalinos y petrificantes ojos verde esmeralda propios del coordinador. Si su experiencia y su conocer fueran un poco más amplios y quizá más aterrizados. Podría haber notado el sorpresivo cambio de tonalidad en esos verdes ojos.

May quien se encontraba sitiada no podía describir claramente que era esa sensación que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos ante el asedio de la mirada de Drew. Podría decir que nunca antes había sentido esta extraña sensación al encarar al peli-verde. De hecho todas las veces anteriores ella le había mencionado con tanta valentía y rabieta dando a saber que no le temía.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión tuvo realmente temor de Drew. Nunca pensó tenerle miedo. Pero ahora por alguna razón se sentía aterrada, era esto algo sin precedentes. Aunque estuviera sintiendo temor. Hizo un considerable esfuerzo por romper el asedio y mantuvo mirada neutral.

"Y todas esas noches, es curioso que siempre estuviste llorosa como una niña perdida." Entonces May se quebró. No sabía que contestarle, su semblante se había suavizado hasta el punto de ser una expresión de desgano. Parecía que su adversario le había vencido.

Por extraño que pareciera, la verdad era que todo aquello era cierto. En esas caminatas nocturnas la castaña había recordado algunas cuantas ocasiones donde tuvo. O mejor dicho se pudo haber dado la oportunidad, pero siempre por temor o por pena ella se había abstenido de haberlo hecho. Era entonces porque ella se lamentaba de su actuar.

Anqué pensándolo ahora con más detalle. Porque sabía Drew todo esto. ¿Acaso le había estado espiando en esas noches en las que ella pensaba haberla pasado sola? Ante eso ella reacciono.

"Últimamente que tienes que estar inmiscuyéndose en lo que no te importa." En un cambio de actitud logro vencer su miedo a su némesis.

"Crees ser la dueña del lugar como para negarme el derecho de caminar por los patios cuando me dé la gana" Le respondió bajando su semblante. Ahora controlado sus nervios y su carácter tanto la campeona del festival como su rival rompieron miradas esto no terminaba todavía.

"¿Dime una cosa May…que significa ese medio listón para ti? Kari volteo a mirar a una May que se quedó quieta pero con seriedad mientras miraba a Drew avanzar hacia ella.

El peli verde avanzo firme y decidido con afán de burlarse hasta que paso de lado a May quien estaba de cerca a la castaña

"Ese listón significo algo para mí, Drew…pero…eso no es algo que te incumba. Todo, todo eso es mío. Solo mío." La chica dejo firme su decisión a no decirle nada.

"Eso crees. Yo te diré que pienso May" El chico sonrió y volteo a encarar a ambas chicas. May y Kari viraron para tenerlo de frente listas a escuchar lo que tenía deparado. Drew estaba encaminado a hacer pésimo ese día. "Eso es el significado de algo que se ha muerto." El varón les miro mientras les sonreía todo lleno satisfacción. "Mantienes ese medio listón como una esperanza perdida, intentando ser algo alcanzable. Esperas la respuesta de ese perdedor al que tú llamas maestro. Sera mejor que te des cuenta de una vez que aquel haya encontrado a otra tonta con la cual divertirse."

Ante los constantes ataques de parte de Drew, May rompió el silencio para defender a su querido maestro y casi hermano.

" ¡Cállate!" Acto seguido le lanzo una bofetada la cual impacto de lleno sobre la mejilla del chico. Drew parecía socavado, pero solo se limitó a regresar su rostro y reírse de las lágrimas u la chica estaba empezando a derramar. Él se rio quedadamente, solo para recibir una segunda bofetada. "Ash no es igual que tú. Yo siempre eh estado agradecida con él por lo que ha hecho al ayudarme. Si él decidió tomar su camino, sus razones tendrá. ¡Así que no manches su nombre con tus insultos y mentiras! y yo…yo no podía impedir eso Yo solo eh sido su aprendiz, su devota aprendiz. Aun así él está orgullosa de mi eso lo sé.

Ante a nueva acometida de la castaña al defender su honor y el de su tutor, Drew flaqueo en su asedio al parecer la castaña ojiazul y su nueva amiga rompería su ataque en cuestión de un minuto, si quería causar el daño que deseaba, tenía que actuar rápido y en el acto.

"¡Conmovedor May en serio! Pero dime solo una última cosa." El lobo miro a su presa batirse en una aparente retirada. Quería acabar con esto, tanto como él desea que siguiera. "¿Crees que los KIA5 sientan aun elogios May?" Disparo su salva y espero.

"¿KIA…?" La ojiazul pregunto. "¿Qué, que rayos es eso?"

"KIA…por siglas en ingles… Muerto En Acción. Sinónimo de caído en combate o…presuntamente muerto." Kari respondió dándose cuenta de lo serio de la afirmación de Drew.

"Vaya se ve que estudias mucho. Lenguaje militar en la boca de una chiquilla eso es interesante." Respondió burlonamente...

"¿Muerto…muerto en que…? Drew que demonios estas diciendo! Es un mal chiste. ¡¿Dime qué demonios significa eso?" May rompió su voz en un casi grito que fue suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de los jóvenes que circundaban el sitio. Drew sonrió, sabiendo que su salva había acertado en el lanco, y que el resultado era el deseado. Hora de retirarse.

"Se ve que no lo sabes. ¿Cierto? Bien te lo dejo de tarea para la próxima; solo dedícate a leer los diarios o poner atención a los informativos. Quizá te ayuden a captar la idea." Sin dejar a la coordinadora o a su compañera entrenadora, Drew Flowerd dio media vuelta y marchándose con una sonrisa burlona, dejo a una May impactada y sin habla y a una Kari molesta pero pasible ante el semblante de su amiga.

"Oye May… ¿Te encuentras bien? "Le pregunto por precaución.

Ante la pregunta de Kari, May seguía estupefacta, no sabía exactamente como tomar la nueva treta que Drew lanzo hacia ella. Más aun, no alcanzaba a comprender por qué Drew había actuado de tal forma, llegando incluso a sentirse instigada y agredida como nunca antes por el chico de pelo verde. Más todavía fue el semblante adoptado por el aludido cuando amenazo en su asedio a ambas jóvenes. Casi…como si en sus ojos algo más allá de su entendimiento se desata salvaje y libre de hacer y decir.

Estaba retrocediendo la escena en la que ella le pareció raro un leve cambio en el iris del joven cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Kari y su ya preocupado interrogatorio.

"Ah…perdona Kari…no, no te escuche. Es que…eso que dijo Drew…no….no sé qué decir"

"Ven May…siéntate. Intenta relajarte, lo que yo dije no pudo ser lo único. Lo lamento, no sé qué decir, no imagine que te afectaría algo así.

"No…no es eso Kari…lo que pasa es que-" La ojiazul pauso, estaba muda y su mirada se perdió en algún punto indeterminado. "Kari…" Rompió su breve letargo.

""Que sucede May." La chica de ojos tiernos pregunto.

Sin decir nada mas May tomo a la pequeña entrenadora y la arrastro con ella dirigiéndose hacia el área del CP donde se hallaban el lovi y el recibidor principal. Seguramente algo se le había llegado de golpe a la mente como para jalar a la pobre niña consigo.

/

El recibidor principal del CP era de un tamaño considérale, era más similar al recibidor de una central de autobuses incluso rivalizaba con un andén de aeropuerto. En todo caso el tamaño lo dictaba así, ya que había una actividad estremecedora, la cual tomaba por sorpresa a pocos. Incluyendo a dos chicas que iban rumbo a la sección central dirigiéndose a la recepción donde seguro alguna de las enfermeras Joy en turno podrían facilitarles un poco de información.

"Cielos ahí va mi cena de anoche…" Kari estaba muy mareada y su frase no iba para menos.

"No te quejes así nada mas Kari, tenemos que buscar a la enfermera Joy o alguna de las oficiales Jenny, Si Drew tiene algo de razón en esto, la respuesta tiene que estar en la primera portada de un diario. Así que si hallamos a alguna de las dos…

"No sería mejor si salimos a comprar el periódico en un local de revistas. Como pude ser tan ciega de no ver las noticias." La castaña recrimino mientras jadeante recuperaba su postura ante la ojiazul que le arrastraba hacia el enorme cubil. May no tardo en divisar la recepción donde la enfermera en turno atendía a los entrenadores. Prosiguiendo su camino no se dio cuenta de que a los pocos instantes Kari se clavó al suelo y May sintió la fuerza de la niña cuando se volvió demasiado pesada para jalar al simple paso, esto obligo a nuestra campeona a girar y ver porque Kari se detuvo tan abruptamente.

"¿Kari que sucede?" l pregunto pero se detuvo al mirar como la chica de sombrero azul le indicaba que guardase silencio, y posterior a ello señalo hacia un lado del cubil.

Inmediatamente que ambas chicas estaban reunidas, avanzaron hacia el grupo de entrenadores que se amontonaron en torno a una pantalla que se hallaba situada en la pared de esta lado del edificio. El sonido del altavoz cercano comenzó a esclarecer a mientras unas imágenes poco gratas pasaban a mostrarse.

Al parecer era un noticiero, el cual anunciaba sobre extraños incidentes que venían corriendo. Rápidamente en una especie de campaña cartelista bizarra el siguiente el título se desplego.

_Jotho sumada a las regiones afectadas por extraños atentados._

"Atentados…" May repitió la línea. "A caso esto era lo que ´Drew se refería."

"Shhh mira hay más." Kari pidió guardase silencio. La noticia prosiguió.

_Joven coordinadora sin identificar aún se suma a las casi 400 casos de homicidios dirigidos hacia jóvenes participantes en actividades de la federación pokemon. Ciudad Caña Dorada._

Regiones de Sinnoh, Kanto, parte de Hoen y ahora ciudad Caña dorada, Jotho viven momentos tensos.

Patrones relacionados:

_Pokemon desaparecidos._

_Extraños casos de mutilación._

_Objetos de valor sin incauto._

_Extraños patrones de muerte._

Estas líneas así como las escenas con censura aparecían como un desfile macabro ante un grupo de chicos que nunca antes habían tenido que afrontar esto y más aún, sabiendo que ciertos ataques se centran sobre jóvenes como ellos. Esa sí que es una dura noticia difícil de pasar.

Más información apareció ante el grupo que cada vez se hacía mayor. Para ambas castañas, estas noticias les afectaba a un nivel sin precedentes, es decir; como y porque ahora que Drew había venido a menguar su día la mañana y su esencia acogedora se fueron por la ventana.

Si era normal en cierto sentido que la villa estaba atestada de jóvenes desdichados a los pokemon así como el personal operativo y de apoyo. Así que sería un numero considérale de gentes que se encontraban en el lovi principal porque ahora parecía que la sola noticia de un homicidio en los alrededores de la villa había gatillado un estado de alerta que si bien no hacían las cosas un caos anárquico por lo menos si pusieron nerviosas a todas esas almas. Parecía que la celebración de ayer se hubiese olvidado de momento y eso que aun había jóvenes descansando o despertando por el festejo.

Cuando nuestras amigas intentaron responder, notaron claramente un grupo de oficiales así como un par de agentes de la Elite 46 ingresar por la amplia entrada. Casi de inmediato los parlantes ubicados en todo el complejo, se quejaron al momento de que una risa de estática asalto el primer segundo los oídos de los presentes. La voz de un hombre algo gruesa y tranquila pero con un tono de orden inicio su dialogo

"Su atención por favor. Estimados jóvenes, le habla el Comandante Frederick Lowell de la elite 4 En remplazo del director Aeda quien desde estos momentos y hasta tiempo indeterminado declaró un estado de alerta en torno a la villa Pokemon de ciudad Caña Dorada, el gobierno municipal autorizo la estancia recomendada de todos y cada uno de los participantes así como huéspedes dentro de la villa Pokemon, para así garantizar su seguridad integra. Repito. La alcaldía de Ciudad Caña Dorada ha decretado una estancia recomendada dentro de las instalaciones de la villa Pokemon." El Comandante Lowell dictamino esta orden como si fuera acaso un estado de emergencia.

Para May y Kari que estaban apenas digiriendo el memo cuando más agentes de la elite 4, esta ve acompañados con los indistinguibles Pokemon Rangers7 se abrieron paso dentro del edificio. La situación parecía sacada de película, nuestras amigas sitiaron algo de temor cuando los agentes y los Rangers comenzaron a tomar el control del sitio. Sn embargo debido a que se trataba de adolescentes casi niños, los efectivos actuaron con calma y de forma diplomática a la hora de actuar.

Aunque normalmente amos tipos de efectivos no solían utilizar armas de fuego como medida preventiva si llevaban consigo al menos dos pokemon de alto nivel que generalmente actuaban como asistentes. Así que ante esta medida el orden se pudo establecer de una forma más amena.

En unos minutos un gran número de coordinadores, entrenadores y algunos más criadores etc. Se hallaban en el salón principal. Las enfermeras Joy habían cedido el mando sin imponer ningún apelativo. Algunas oficiales Jenny y subordinados se encontraban en la entrada mientras afuera en el gran patio central un numeroso contingente de vehículos de la policía de Caña Dorada y otros más que con toda la sinceridad, ninguna de las dos chicas pudo alcanzar a ver.

Tras un momento en que Kari miro alrededor noto que los Elite 4 se habían retirado y solo los pokemon Ranger se encontraban presentes. Estaba por decírselo a May cuando ella le indico que mirase hacia a entrada. Ahí en medio una figura femenina ingreso con paso normal, vestía un conjunto deportivo de color blanco con franjas rosas, su cabello era rosado y caía en dos simples coletas a su espalda. Si bien era joven May calculaba al menos unos 20 años, o quizá algo más. En todo caso debía de ser alguien de peso para ser solicitada. Y a pesar de su semblante relajado no estaba ahí con intensión de hacer amistad.

"¿Pero quien será ella?" May pregunto intentando recordar si la había visto en algún otro sitio.

"Ella es Whitney, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Caña Dorada." Kari le dijo emocionada. "lo sé porque venía a ciudad Caña Dorada para desafiarla."

"¿Qué dices? ¿Pero que hace ella aquí?

En cuanto llego al recibidor del salón, un folder de parte de la enfermera Joy en turno le fue entregado. Ella lo tomo y comenzó a hojearlo. Posterior a ello y con folder abierto levanto la vista al grupo de jóvenes ahí presentes, incluyendo ambas castañas.

"Buenos días entrenadores, coordinadores y criadores pokemon. Sé que las circunstancias en las cuales hemos llegado a privarles esta bella mañana ha sido de su total sorpresa y molestia. Pero de momento su seguridad es lo que cuenta. Ahora bien, mi nombre es Whitney líder de gimnasio de Caña dorada, y además miembro activo de La elite 4 de Jotho. Y a partir de este momento tomare lugar como intermediaria entre el comandante Lowell y ustedes. Descuiden; les garantizare una estancia lo más tranquila y segura posible, dejen que nuestra gente haga el trabajo, solo obedeciendo las instrucciones acordes para hacer esto lo más fácil posible. Por favor prepárense para su nueva designación.

"¿Designación?" May pregunto confusa. Al parecer ella y Kari iban a tener un largo día.

Así es como iniciaba este día para nuestras dos amigas, en medio de este enredado desorden causa de un problema aun mayor y totalmente fuera de su alcance compresible. Mas sin embargo nuestra heroína no tenía ni la más mínima idea que las siguientes 24 horas, cambiarían su vida de un modo sin igual y le repararían el terreno para el peligroso misterio que latente esperaba por la joven y sus amigos.

**To be Continue…**

N.A: Bien fue demasiado, repito. Demasiado tardad tener que reeditar todo este capítulo, pues entenderán, aquellos que lo leyeron en su versión original. Que muchas cosas en la trama y el desarrollo de este capítulo tuvieron varios puntos en cuenta, diferentes vías y detalles que marcaron todo.

Sin embargo considero este reeditado un gran avance en la definición de la historia, de este modo los lectores podrán disfrutar de un entretenido y a la vez enigmático fic que espero pueda cumplir todas las expectativas de los que sigan esta historia.

Agradezco de antemano a aquellos que ya leyeron el prólogo y marcaron como los primeros en postear. También doy gracias a aquellos que se dieron una vuelta y leyeron aun sin comentar. Este fic es libre para todos. Si alguien desea expresar sus puntos de vista, buenos y malos por igual no duden en comentarlos.

Bueno queridos lectores y amigos; con esto me despido brevemente, les seguiré la pista en otra ocasión.

Sayo!

PD: No pierdan de vista mi perfil, tengo un montón de proyectos en línea de producción. Así que de igual modo son bienvenidos a los demás fics que pulique. ^^

1.- Kari R C: Personaje original del autor, inspirado en la usuaria en Dz Mini-May. Kari es una niña de dignas habilidades, una destacable inteligencia. Es la menor de su familia. De momento sabemos que tiene un hermano mayor a quien aprecia mucho. No se sabe mucho acerca de sus padres, así como otros datos que a medida que avancemos en la historia iremos conociendo. Sus características físicas fueron y a mencionadas algunos otros detalles irán saliendo a la luz. Dejo claro que no tiene ninguna relación el intentar parecerse a Kari Yagami (Digimon) Olviden esa idea. Posteriormente se mostrara un enlace a un art para ilustrarnos.

2.- Drew Red Flowerd: sabemos que Drew es conocido como Shu e la versión de idioma japonés, Debido a que nunca se mencionó un apellino que acompañe su nombre, la idea del nombre solo sin nada más, parecía muy simple, Red flowerd es una buena idea respecto a definir al personaje, sabemos que el tipo le gusta usar rosas rojas pero eso lejos de ser un tonto habito probo ser fuente de inspiración, eh ahí el resultado de Drew Red Flowerd.

3.- Eritrea: Es una región ficticia que fue tomada del plan original de un ficción de pokemon. No hay datos suficientes.

4.- Sera: Otra región ficticia pero hay una variante, este es el nombre del planeta Sera el mundo donde los humanos enfrentan a la horda locuts en el juego de Gears of Wars. No tiene ninguna relación pero el nombre Sera, me pareció un buen aporte.

5.- KIA: Como se explicó anteriormente, KIA o Killed In Action. Muerto en acción. Generalmente es un término usado en el vocabulario militar, fuera de eso suele usarse entre aficionados de algún deporte como el gotcha.

6.- Elite 4: En esta historia tomamos a la Elite 4 más allá de ser un grupo de líderes de elite tomamos la idea de que la Elite 4 es una organización que también se ocupa de salvaguardar el orden y mantener la paz, algo así como una policía militar, la milicia de un país o los cascos azules de la ONU.

7.- Ranger Pokemon. El termino también queda de maravilla ya que puede usarse como un sinónimo de cuerpo militar. Los Pokemon Rangers actúan como guardabosques pero también se centran en enfrentar a organizaciones delictivas como el equipo Rocket, Magma y Galaxia por mencionar algunos. Serian algo parecido a los comandos de operaciones especiales. Bueno quizá no tanto, más bien como el cuerpo de infantería. Los Rangers Estadounidenses.


End file.
